


Don't Wanna Fly If You're Still on the Ground

by kikitheslayer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e10 Yippie Kayak, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Late Night Writing, Missing Scene, Realization, im just emotional, soon to not be canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikitheslayer/pseuds/kikitheslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina was in a hostage situation <em>and</em> got a flamethrower. It's a lot for Rosa to process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Fly If You're Still on the Ground

There’s a lump in Rosa’s throat. She’s freezing cold, she’s been a little panic-y the whole way here, and _holy shit_ Gina is the most amazing person she’s ever met.

~~~

She ducks the flames and grabs her so their arms are interlocked. “Walk it off,” she grunts.There are red and blue lights and yelling in the background, but she pulls Gina through the parking lot in no particular direction, into the darkness, towards the silence.

There’s a huge grin on Gina’s face, and apparently the adrenaline in messing with her, because she stumbles as she walks, bumping into Rosa’s side multiple times, to the point where her face is in Rosa’s hair, like, half the time.

Rosa _so_ does not need this right now.

Gina starts laughing suddenly. “You’re in a bikini,” she whispers.

“I’m dressed,” Rosa replies, throwing a cursory glance at her outfit. “What did those guys do to you?”

“I know the captain’ schedule,” said Gina. “You are most def wearing a bikini under there.”

“So?” Rosa tries to manhandle Gina into standing up, but the other woman doesn’t seem to be having it. Gina pulls away slightly, but wraps an arm around Rosa’s shoulders.

“So,” replies Gina, like it explains something.

“I’ll give you a ride home,” Rosa volunteers.

Gina is suddenly all business. “What about Amy and Captain Holt?”

Rosa shrugs. “Amy can go home with Jake. Captain’ll figure it out.” She pauses. “Come on. You shouldn’t go home alone tonight.”

“Is that an invitation?”

Rosa does her best to scoff. “No.”

Gina seems to have lost her train of thought, because rather than reply or point out the color creeping into Rosa’s cheeks, she says, “You’re cold.”

“No shit.”

Gina nods. “Then you can drive me home. I don’t expect you to take good enough care of yourself to own central heating _or_ cashmere pajamas.”

Rosa doesn’t say anything, just shakes her head and leads Gina to her car.

~~~

Gina must be out of it, because she doesn’t touch the radio on the way over, just taps something on the glass windows. She doesn’t look upset, just like she’s thinking hard, which is good. It gives Rosa a chance to think some things through.

Things like that she’s probably in love with the receptionist. She thanks God she’s not already in a relationship. She doesn’t need to make this scenario more cliche.

Not that anything with Gina Linetti could ever be cliche. Gina Linetti is spontaneous, and fun, and frustrating. She’s like the personification of all the slumber parties Rosa never attended. She makes Rosa feel the same way having pink hair did: a little happy, a little rebellious, a little lighter than normal. 

And oh, God, Gina made her world fall apart. It's painful, really. Embarrassing. It's being behind the wheel and having the wind knocked out of you because the girl freaking out in the passenger seat over her own boyfriend just dropped the only name you were praying wouldn’t come up. It's using every trick you’d ever practiced to keep tears from even thinking of appearing. 

It's knowing everything would be alright because the object of your affections was standing in front of you aiming a flamethrower at armed police officers.

Rosa pulls into Gina’s place and her heartbeat quickens when she realizes she didn’t need to ask for directions. She climbs out, pulls open Gina’s door, and starts walking to the door before Gina can get out of the car. 

It’s no matter. Gina joins her and flashes her a smile that might have made her heart melt. If Rosa’s heart ever melted.

~~~

“Get in the shower,” says Gina, once they’re in her apartment. “The water pressure’s great. And you look like you could use it.”

Rosa nods gratefully. She walks into Gina’s bathroom, which, like the rest of the apartment, smells like violets and citrus and is decorated half in elegant hand-soaps and decoration and half in things only found at an octogenarian’s estate sale. 

Rosa collapses against the wall or a moment before taking a deep breath, striping the soaked clothing, and climbing into the shower.

She lets the tears fall there, because her head is starting to hurt keeping them in, and her face is already getting wet. And she laughs, too, because she’s been holding that back just as tight.

She’s in love with Gina. That’s new.

When she emerges she finds a pair of pajamas just inside the door. Apparently Gina wasn’t lying.

She emerges, dressed and refreshed, and finds Gina sitting on her kitchen counter. She’s twisting a lock of hair around her finger and watching Rosa intently. “Rosa,” she says, “what’s the chance you have a flamethrower kink? Cause you seem like you’d be into that.”

Rosa nearly chokes, because yeah, she is into it, but Gina certainly shouldn’t be thinking about that. She recovers quickly. “I-- What the hell, Gina?”

Gina just smiles. “Called it. You have it bad for me, my friend.”

“What, cause that question caught me off guard?”

“No,” says Gina, hoping off the counter, “because everyone is into me. And Rosa Diaz doesn’t stutter for just anyone.”

“It’s been a weird day.” It’s supposed to be a deflection, but it comes out as a hoarse whisper, because Gina has stepped so close to Rosa that they’re nearly touching, and Rosa’s eyes flickered down to her lips, and--

“I know,” replies Gina, also in a whisper. “And if you don’t leave, I’m going to kiss you now.”

Rosa isn’t sure she could move if she wanted to. Which she definitely doesn’t want.

Gina leans forward, pressing her lip into Rosa’s. 

As a first kiss, it’s a little unsure. It’s a test. Rosa’s head clouds, and her eyes flicked shut. They’re mouths are closed, but Rosa can taste the fruit pink lipgloss Gina is wearing. She tentatively reaches a hand up to Gina’s hair and strokes her fingers through. It’s silky. 

Gina pulls away first. They stare at each other for a split-second before breaking into a matching smile. 

Rosa leans forward this time, and it’s a quick kiss this time. It’s a series of quick, fast pecks, and she focuses on Gina hands leading her to the bed.

They collapse on top of the cover, still kissing. Rosa makes sure the next kiss lands on Gina’s lips and deepens it. Gina moans, slipping a hand into Rosa’s hair and rolling on top of her.

~~~

Finally, they collapse from kissing. They roll to different sides of the bed, looking up at the ceiling. “I’m beat,” groans Gina.

Rosa agrees. Her thoughts and the room are both a little fuzzy, she’s still kinda cold, and the only thing she’s processing clearly is that Gina is holding her hand.

“I should go,” Rosa says to the ceiling.

“No way,” says Gina. “Besides, if you go home, you just have to drive back in the morning.”

Rosa grins. She sits up and slides under the blankets. 

Gina follows suit, she wraps her arms around Rosa. She presses a last kiss into Rosa’s neck. “Really didn’t take you for a little spoon,” she says with a giggle.

Rosa’s blood runs cold for a moment, and her brain is swamped with questions like, _What if it’s a trick? What if she’s just seeing if she could?_

But Rosa shakes her head free. She hates overthinking, and Gina is warm against her back, and she’s pretty sure the Vulture is going to be having Gina-flamethrower nightmares for a week. It’s been a pretty amazing day.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is bridgetandbell come talk to me about ginarosa.
> 
> Title from "I'm Only Me When I'm with You" by Taylor Swift.


End file.
